ddofandomcom-20200213-history
Imabench
Imabench , founder of the Church of NAC, is a popular member who is known primarily for trolling, whether in the forums or in debates, and was claimed by many to be the "troll king". Imabench once had a factual claim to be the shortest serving Vice President in DDO history at 28 days until Thett3 became VP for 59 minutes just a year and a half later. Imabench is ranked first on the DDO Leaderboard in terms of debates and debates won, is ranked in the top 10 in losses and ties, and is one of the two debaters to ever reach the 100% percentile (The other being Danielle). He is most well known for the "Weekly Stupid", a webshow on DDO which composed a total of 4 seasons of "top 10 stupid quotes" that Imabench found on DDO. Despite the show claiming to be 'weekly', the show aired once every two weeks - for reasons still not well known. The Weekly Stupid was the most notorious contribution Imabench made to the site, which he conceived after observing a "stupendous amount of retardation from another member on DDO" (ScottyDouglas). However, Imabench did have a hand in the creation of a lasting DDO Hall of Fame, a fake DDO History thread that serves as a little shrine to trolling of new gullible members, and also the DDO Walking Dead, a fan-fiction series where people from DDO acted as if they were in the Walking Dead Universe. Imabench also ran for president of DDO in December of 2013. It started out as a troll-campaign, but it eventually turned into a serious campaign after the urging of several members. Imabench regularly placed second in presidential polls (behind the eventual winner TUF and ahead of TUF's eventual Vice President Cody) before he withdrew from the race to work on his image problem. Imabench left DDO (and has since returned) after the moderators passed a new moderation policy that outlawed personal attacks, which Imabench vastly protested since in his opinion, personal attacks was the only way to run trolls/idiots off the site and therefore preserve what was left of the site's integrity. The biggest consequences of his leaving was 1) The explosion of new DDO fanfictions created by people all over DDO, with the number of fanfictions now in the dozens, and 2) The conclusion of the Weekly Stupid under Imabench's reign, but the series was later claimed by Massive Dump and is still enjoying a good amount of success and popularity on DDO. In April 2015, his most severe punishment came when he was temp-banned from DDO for only three days, but was also given a rehabilitation plan by Airmax - in which he is banned from the forums for one month and must seek moderator permission before posting for another three. Notable Debates Imabench has had many famous debates on DDO, some of which are listed below: 1) Poop Has DNA (Debate trolled so hysterically by Imabench it made him famous) 2) Having 1 testicle is better than having 3 testicles 3) Debate.org should have a prom 4) If the world ends in 2012, DDO should hide in a bunker and have one giant sex orgy 5) Being poor should be a crime and repeat offenders should recieve the death penalty 6) Imabench should be banned for violating the ToS (notable because Imabench argued Pro his own banning) 7) Prostitution should be legalized (A serious debate between him and Danielle) 8) Prostitution should be legolized (A troll debate that involved Prostitution legos) 9) Mitt Romney would make a better President than Mitt Romney 10) Presidential Debate: Optimus Prime vs Dumbledore 11) Presidential Debate: Peter Griffin vs Eric Cartman 12) Resolved: Cats are liquids 13) Fancy Polite English Gentlemen's rap battle 14) North Korea and South Korea should just have sex and get it over with 15) No one has ever been far even as decided to use even go want to do more like (Troll debate between Imabench and notable troll MassiveDump, which ended up being hysterical) 16) Resolved: Sex should be an Olympic Sport 17) Resolved: Reverse Reverse Reverse Reverse Reverse Racism exists 18) The US should tell Russia that Edward Snowden is Gay so that they will deport him 19) Its stupid to compare Political Correctness to the Rules of a Religion (Serious debate between Imabench and RoyLatham) 20) Attempted Suicide should be a crime punished by death 21) The TOS on DDO should be more strictly enforced (Another serious debate between Imabench and RoyLatham) 22) Supreme Court Case of Spongebob Squarepants vs Bubble Buddy 23) Resolved: Frozen is better than the Lion King (Debate against Raisor, in which he won) 24) To Say that God is a scientist is NOT then to say that he is not spiritual Fun Facts Imabench is #1 on the site in wins and also in number of debates, but also #4 on the site in losses, and #5 in ties. Imabench's obsession with the movie 'Frozen' caused several people to eventually see the movie for themselves, and many of them ended up liking the movie a lot. Imabench routinely was in trouble with the mods for his trolling activities, which often would cause fights and flamewars on DDO between him and other members of the website - and he has been temp-banned seven times. His fame/infamy triggered two 'Ima revolutions' on DDO where people made multi-accounts modeled after Imabench (such as imachair or imasofa) who would then spam the forums and call for Imabench to be banned. He sometimes bursts into forum topics saying things such as "Did someone mention Frozen??" when he sees a post mentioning the word "Frozen", and words/things that relate to the movie Frozen. Category:Users